


【井准】归途

by yhxyssp



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 主井准，提及坂长；但有相当篇幅的准单恋博。地下乐队AU。
Relationships: Inohara Yoshihiko/Okada Junichi, Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki, Okada Junichi/Nagano Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

他站在浴室镜前，打量自己的躯体。斜方肌、锁骨、胸肌与腹肌……不太明显了。倦怠了一段日子，已有些脂肪在他的腰上、手臂上堆积起来。他试探着活动肢体，那些壮实的肌肉便被牵引着、有致地伸缩，每一块都像是负在他身上的铠甲。

他撑住水池边，贴近镜子，又端详起自己的脸来。下颌的胡茬该理了，专门蓄起的小胡子覆盖着他不常笑的薄唇。他抬起下巴，左右打望。

自己……有成为理想中的人吗？

01

冈田整个青少年时代的痛苦，是从14岁时的一次胡闹开始的。

夏天的日头格外长，夜间凉意便愈发宝贵起来。他卧在两人同住的简陋宿舍里看漫画，整日练琴后总得换换脑子。他刚被挖进这个队，为了夏末的第一次登台live，他正和其他成员一起住在廉租的街区里集训。

一阵匆忙的脚步声由远及近，一个人影打开门飞快蹿到冈田身边。“小准！快来快来！我带你看个好看的！”

他从漫画书中抬起头来，面前的人一脸兴奋，偏偏又笑得意味深长，眼睛都眯成了一线。“什么呀？”他咕哝道，不愿动窝。

“哎呀……小准你就来吧！”对面动起了手，硬拉着他往屋外拖，“绝对是你没见过的！”

公寓走廊阴暗潮闷，二人停在没几步的斜对面门前。“这里不是坂本和长野的房间？有什么……”

冈田正想问，便被井之原嘘住声。瘦高的青年偏头侧耳：“你仔细听！”

他疑惑着将耳朵贴上门板，屋里果然传出朦胧的、细细簌簌的声音。冈田不解地望向井之原，然而随即答案击中了他，仿佛一道落雷击中了他的心脏。他的耳朵热起来，呼吸也被狂跳的心拍搅碎。带他来的人似乎很满意他的表情，拍拍他的肩膀，径自回屋去了。

而冈田愣在原地。隔着门板传来暧昧的声音，他太熟悉其中的人声。那个声音属于键盘手长野，平日里总是温柔清甜，仿佛声纹都浸透了笑意。而此刻那声音变得湿热，混在喘气和床板的晃动吱呀声中，流进14岁少年粘稠的热血里，连脑袋也一并搅乱。

“等——等等……まさっ……まっくん……”

冈田嗅到腐烂桃子的味道。

02

Sictory——他们上台前几天才拟定了乐队名——的首次登台颇为成功。主唱坂本，冈田是主音吉他手，与他同室的井之原是和声兼节奏吉他。长野负责键盘，鼓手和贝斯分别是三宅和森田。演出结束后，他们在live house的小酒吧庆贺。长野为他们端来了饮料，一遍忙碌一边笑着张罗“未成年自觉拿汽水哦”。冈田跟另外两个孩子一道嘴上抱怨，接过可乐罐时却低下头，在长野的笑容下红了耳朵。

井之原总是能注意到冈田的小细节。他与冈田住在同个街区，这孩子是他当弟弟似，一路看大的；拉冈田进乐队的也是他。聚会散场大家两两回屋，在租来的集训地再住一晚，明日就收拾东西暂时解散，回归各自的生活。二人关门坐定，井之原又忍不住逗他。“怎么，还在想那晚的事？他俩一直是这样啦，你们几个还没进队时就每天黏黏糊糊的，我都看麻木了……”

“不是的！”冈田突然高声打断了井之原的说笑，瞪他一眼，又抱膝沉默地缩成一团。井之原也吓了一跳，试探着凑去安抚。坐在他身边追问多次，冈田才终于闷着声说出真心：

“我……喜欢上长野了……”


	2. Chapter 2

03

那只是性启蒙带来的悸动吧？井之原最初这样想。那晚他看到冈田冲进洗手间锁上门，便有几分心虚起来，给他看这个是不是太早了？但哪有男孩子不想了解那事的呢。他没想太多，若只是一时冲动，大约过几个月便该消退了。

于是时间画着平静的轨迹延展。他们在假期里集合排练，平日便各自忙碌，上学的上学、工作的工作。几年过去，唱了一家又一家live house，他们在当地的圈子里逐渐小有名气起来。Sictory——乐迷们私下相传着——成员个个都超帅嘛！主唱嗓子又亮又炫真是绝了；还有那个小吉他手，别看人小琴技却超强，脸也好可爱，简直是天才吉他少年！

“天才吉他少年”……吗。井之原并不喜欢这称呼。唯有与冈田共事过，才会明白天赋并没有太青睐这孩子。Solo演奏时在台上闪耀的那二三十秒，背后别无他物，只有琴房里夜以继日的练习。他的指尖磨出厚厚的茧，左肩被肩带压得淤青，即便如此也只是整日埋首练习之中。有时练到太晚，他便把琴背回宿舍，坐在床边再过几遍。拨片扫过未插音箱的电琴钢弦，细碎单薄的金属脆声在房间里回荡。

井之原总是心疼他太过勤勉。“小准，今天就这样吧？休息啦休息啦，来我帮你揉揉肩膀……”

唯有井之原主动提出按摩的时候，冈田才会意有所图似的立刻停下弹奏的手，从肩带里钻出来，一边活动着肩颈，一边把琴靠在墙边，翻身在床上趴下。“好啦。赶快。”

再怎么逞强，偶尔也有爱撒娇的一面嘛。井之原按着冈田纤细的背脊想道。“怎么样？今天的练习有收获吗？”

“嗯……还不错啦……”冈田慵懒地咕哝，“Solo里的五连音，之前不是一直卡不严节奏吗，和键盘对接时总不流畅。但今天合奏时好像没问题了，长野也很开心。”

“诶……”井之原手上的动作停了停。“我说啊……小准，难道还在喜欢长野？”

被问话的人把头埋进手臂，沉默了许久。“……啰嗦。”

04

井之原开始后悔了。

大概14岁那年喜欢上的人，哪怕只是一时的情迷意乱，也还是会纠缠多年。他记得自己差不多年纪时第一次在杂志上看了比基尼美女，也是魂牵梦萦了个把月，才逐渐忘记那位性感的姐姐。他觉得愧疚，愧疚给情窦初开的少年看了过分的场景；更愧疚于他比谁都清楚，自己的胡闹让冈田滑落的，是怎样毫无希望的苦海。

他与坂本在打工时相识，那时他们还只是两个爱音乐的青年。某天坂本问他要不要组乐队，他只当是随便说说便先应下来，可一周后坂本真的招到了键盘手长野。长野是个音院在读的科班生，念音乐教育专业，浑身上下除却一点稚嫩的拘谨，便满溢着优雅与温柔。他们三人一起玩了一阵子，各有所长颇为默契：井之原擅长即兴词曲，长野负责乐器编配，最后再由坂本演唱，用他华丽的嗓音把歌曲唱到120%。坂本跟长野好像真有什么天生的吸引，没多久他俩就好上了，平淡中透着细想才能品出的甜。井之原可没少受这若有似无的距离感，一晃就是几年。后来又招到了贝斯森田和鼓手三宅，井之原拉来了冈田，这才成了Sictory。

他最知道那两人有多讨厌，可也最清楚他们有多稳固。他原本想着，这俩人最后该怎么收场？只能结婚了吧？但现在，他也不知如何看待了。一边是该祝福的兄弟与友人，另一边是被自己害惨了的可怜小孩。每当想到这里他都后悔到心痛，当年要是没犯那下浑该多好。


	3. Chapter 3

05

冈田从高中毕业那天，请长野去了他的卒业式。大他九岁的兄长始终用怀念的眼光看着校园中的一草一木，又像个家长似的笑着，看他跟说得上话的几位朋友拥抱告别。仪式结束后他们在校园里闲逛，走进了顶楼的音乐室。

风从敞开的窗口吹进来。长野盯着教室中的三角钢琴出神。“原声大钢琴啊……离开校园后再没机会碰到了。我可以弹弹吗？”

冈田忙点头，自觉地后退两步让开路。“当然。”

长野在琴凳上坐下，如水的琴曲便从他手下流出。他认真注视着琴键，身体随节奏轻晃，平淡的乐曲没有欢快或哀伤，只是纯粹的舒缓优美。冈田站在一旁呆呆地看着，连指尖敲击琴键的轻声、延音踏板起落的钝响都被他收入耳廓，叩击着他的心脏。

就算没有那次意外，自己也会喜欢上长野吧。冈田站在旋律中默默想着。从他来到这个陌生的队伍，第一次见到那个人的笑容，有些事情难道不是已然埋下种子；温柔优雅又专业，谁会不憧憬那样的人。如果自己与他年纪相仿，如果自己能有足够的时日成长……自己是否也能有机会，像一个男人那样去爱这个人……

一曲奏完，清亮的音符渐慢终止。冈田看向门外，已有不少人循声而来，在走廊上汇集旁听；更有些热情的姑娘蠢蠢欲动，好像下一秒就要上前搭话了。他忙凑近两步，站进长野的视线中。

“真美。唔……我是说，真的很美。什么时候我也能弹出这么温柔的曲子……”

长野爽朗地笑起来。“是吗？其实我还弹错了几处……许久不练的曲子，果然生疏了。啊，冈田你想弹的话，我把主旋律的谱子写给你怎么样？”

冈田惊喜，忙跑去讲台上取了谱纸与铅笔，递到长野手中。他注视着长野倾身伏在谱架上写写画画，偶尔抬起头来思索，不时又低下头在琴键上试奏，涌上唇边的话终究溜了出来：

“我继续努力的话，会有一天，能成为和你相配的……乐手吗？”

长野埋头在乐谱中，只是随和地笑笑。“你在说什么呀？冈田不早就是了不起的吉他手了吗？有时候我还要向你请教呢……”

06

傍晚下起了暴雨。

井之原独自坐在家里，盯着窗外的淋漓瓢泼。今天是冈田的卒业式，他本想去看看的，但这小子说请了长野，那还是别去打扰了。他会不会被淋？不过算算时间的话，这会儿他应该早到家了。大概不会有问题吧……

夜幕落下时，雨终于小了些。家里的电话突然作响，接起那头传来冈田含糊的声音。“小井……过来帮我转个六线谱……”

“哈？”井之原睁大了眼，“怎么突然要转六线谱……什么曲子这么紧急？很难吗？”

“嗯……”那边的声音仍是闷闷的，“也不太难……本想自己摸着五线谱弹了……但是怎么回事……今天好累啊……”

井之原渐渐注意到了腔调里的异常，那疲惫而黏着的口气实在让人担忧。“我说，你不会真被淋了吧？别乱来，我马上过去！”

他扣下电话，抄起一把伞便冲了出去。两户离得不远，没十分钟他已经跑到了冈田门前。敲门后他喘着气等了许久，屋内人才终于姗姗来迟地把那扇门打开。看见冈田还没干透的头发井之原已经懂了大半，他不由分说抓住冈田细瘦的肩，捋开刘海，将手掌贴在小孩的额头上。

“——这根本在发烧嘛！”

井之原好生发了一通脾气。他气这小子怎么这么不懂照顾自己，只好夺了他的琴，硬按着他回床睡觉。冈田本人反倒没什么自觉，躺在床上还在念着别的琐事，催井之原帮他转谱。井之原接来凉水，沾湿毛巾搭在冈田的额头上。坐在床边拧毛巾时，小病患又嘟囔起来：“今天，终于毕业了呢……”

“都毕业了还这么蠢。”井之原没什么好气，“我可生气了，知道吗？”

“啊？”冈田迷迷糊糊瞥他一眼，“我也……生气。”

井之原叹口气，又好笑起来。“你气什么？”

“我气……森田和三宅……”

“他俩？”井之原心想这又是到了哪出，“他们怎么你了？”

“他们……故意气我……”

冈田说得不清不楚，井之原甚至被勾起些好奇来。“……怎么气的？”

“他们……不是到了饮酒年龄嘛，总是故意在我面前喝。还……就着同一个瓶子喝。嘁……有够无聊！”

井之原差点笑出声。原来是这件？鼓手和贝斯经常需要对节奏，俩小孩又是同龄，亲亲热热多点默契，怎么想都是美事一桩。他俯下身，把毛巾轻轻放在冈田额头。“那，小准不是还有我嘛。下次，我们也用同一个瓶子喝，怎么样？”

“才不要……”冈田抬手推开井之原，落掌却软得像是轻拍。“不是跟喜欢的人，就没意义了……”

“好，好……”井之原苦笑应答着，站直身体打量着床上躺平的小孩，“那，我去帮你转谱了。你在这好好休息，听到没有？”

“好……”冈田翻个身，额头上的毛巾掉了下来。

又折腾了许久，井之原才得以安心离开卧室。他关好门在客厅坐下，电话突然响了起来。这时候谁会找冈田？他接起电话，那头传来长野的声音。

“啊，冈田！我才刚到家……你呢？路上有被淋到吗？”

井之原语塞了片刻。“……是我，井之原。”

“诶？”那头明显愣了愣，“小快怎么……冈田该不会……”

井之原烦躁地叹息。“……淋了。烧着呢。”

电话那头也沉默了。井之原岔开话题：“你呢，你怎么回去的？”

“啊……”长野遗憾地讲述，“我们在校门口分开了，走到半路突然下起雨来，我也没带伞就在路边一直等。刚刚坂本一路找来给我送伞了，还多亏了他……”

井之原一时竟不知说什么好，脑子里正空着，坂本的声音竟也从电话那头传来了。“……要不我们去看看冈田？”

“别来。”他脱口而出。

“啊……？”长野的回话显而易见的惊讶，井之原这才回过神来。“我是说……不用了。冈田已经睡了，让他休息会比较好……”

他没心情听那头再说什么，敷衍几句挂断了电话。又瞥见餐桌上放着的五线谱，有些许按压的皱痕，却丝毫不见沾过水的痕迹。冈田是一路护着谱子，冒雨跑回家的吗？他想象着，没来由的心烦意乱。算了，来做事吧。他抱起冈田的吉他，坐下攻克这份手写谱。

他逐一弹出谱上的音符，单薄干瘪的琴音扰他思绪。他替冈田的困境心痛，却又意外地纠结于冈田竟能自然而然地推开自己。一时心烦他重重地向琴弦打下去，吉他发出清脆的击响，而他的掌侧被钢弦划得隐隐作痛。

他突然想明白了，这不就是，等价的因果报应吗？

井之原摇头笑笑，重新回到乐谱里。他考虑着冈田的手形手癖，为每个音符设计出把位和指法来，誊在另外的六线谱纸上。

不就是单恋吗。他想。我陪你。


	4. Chapter 4

07

所有成员都已完成学业，Sictory终于以全职乐队的姿态队踏上了全新的征程。 更多的排练与演出，舞台也越唱越大，甚至有圈内闻名的音乐节向他们抛出了橄榄枝。大家都热情高涨，练习愈发卖力起来。

然而一股隐约的焦虑在乐队中蔓延开来。往日里还算亲切的坂本不知何故总挂着阴云密布的神色，引以为傲的嗓音也变得浑浊不稳，排练时频频失误。某日练习中他又一次在高音处唱破，似乎精神终于到了压力极限，愤怒地摔下麦克风，从排练室夺门而出。

众人都被吓了一跳，合奏的乐声也戛然而止。长野停下键盘，忙追出门外；而剩下的成员仍在屋内面面相觑。井之原望着门口，掩住嘴叹了口气。

“坂本怎么了？”冈田问道。

“他呀……”井之原摘下吉他，在一旁的椅子上坐下。“倒嗓。因为烟酒。”

“不会吧？”三宅坐在架子鼓后追问，高矮不一的镲片几乎将他整个人藏了起来。“坂本不是一直控制得很好吗？”

“有时也有不得不喝的场合吧。”井之原苦笑，“他俩不太想透露给你们。但是……全国想上音乐节的乐队可多了去了，有质量有话题的也不在少数。坂本去了很多场应酬，才把咱们的队名送上最终名单。”

屋里一片沉默。坂本是Sictory的发起人也是负责人，身为独立乐队他们没有公司依赖，一切演出全靠坂本争取。大家都知道，坂本比任何人都更希望乐队能有长足发展。约莫几分钟过去，门又被突然地推开，坂本从外探进头来。“井之原，这几首你能唱吗？”

井之原一愣，思考后摇了摇头：“不行，确实上不去。”

“那，长野，”他扭向身后一脸担忧的人，“你认识学声乐的吗？以前的同学里，总该有吧。”

长野错愕地看着他。“就算你这么说……”

井之原一拍音箱站了起来。“别开玩笑了。你才是主唱吧？为你才买票的歌迷也不在少数。换主唱算怎么回事。”

“那根本不重要！”坂本反驳道，“音乐节才是第一次大规模公开演出，这次认识我们的人会比以往几倍还多。只要音乐品质在，用新成员继续发展就是了。我们一直那么重实力，怎么能第一次亮相就车祸……。”

他激烈地辩驳，平时和睦的排练室此刻争吵一触即发。然而长野搭上他的肩膀，阻止了这场战争。

“算了，不就是有几句唱不上吗，我们改掉就是了。”

“这怎么行……”坂本摇头，“曲目时长早都报上去了。现在改岂不是扰乱秩序！”

“不改变时长结构。”长野平静地解说，“只把难唱的几句改掉，键盘多加些变奏，这不也是我们的诚意？离演出还有一周，我多做点工作，完全来得及。”

屋里又一次安静下来。大家沉默许久，坂本才小声道：“可那多麻烦你……”

话音未落，冈田突然开口，打断了他的忧虑。

“我也加入。我帮长野一起改曲。”

08

“炫技的这段……是整段都没法唱吗？”

“……是。”

“那么……我想想，改得迷幻色彩一点吧。吉他弹个长线条，键盘加一些点缀的铃音。冈田按原和弦进行弹全音符就好，小快？你那边还有chorus单块吗，给冈田加一个。”

“啊，有的。迷幻风格吗？那……我和坂本做个轮唱如何？混响开大一点，效果肯定到位。我一直想试试这种编排。”

“不错诶！那轮唱的部分，就你们两个私下编排？”

“没问题！交给我们吧……”

事情最终变成了这样。冈田主动提出帮长野和坂本修改歌曲，井之原自然也留下，做些力所能及的事。森田和三宅能帮到的不多，被长野赶去休息了。时间已经过了22时，排练室却还是热闹的景象。

“冈田，你按我说的循环弹几遍，我跟着试试看键盘该怎么加花；小快你顺便给他调调音色。”

“啊，好的。”

冈田心里数着节拍，稳定地弹奏着和弦进行；长野注视着键盘上错落有致的黑白，将音色空灵的短促琴音即兴加入旋律中。而井之原蹲在冈田脚边，调试着效果器上的旋钮，音响输出的音色逐渐飘渺起来。当井之原确定了音色设置，抬起头看向长野时，键盘手也飒爽地奏出最后一个音符，愉快地抬起头：

“完美。就这么改。”

他抓起笔，俯下身改动自己的琴谱，一边喃喃念叨着：“这里底鼓要慢一倍……明天再跟三宅说吧。下一首歌不能再用迷幻的套路，那就……吉他solo……”

就在此时，排练室的门突然又被打开了。三宅身后跟着森田，两人提着大袋的零食咖啡，屋里一下又拥挤起来。

“咦？你们……”

“我们也来凑热闹啦——”三宅放下手中的重物，转着圈把咖啡分发给每个人。“就算帮不到什么，也不能忘了我俩嘛！”

“哦！快来快来。”井之原喝下一大口咖啡，活动着肩背招呼道，“当然少不了你俩！正提到你俩的部分呢。”

“是吗！”三宅凑过头去，“那我们要怎么改……”

讨论的气氛一时热闹起来，也轻松了许多。倚门站着的坂本看了许久，终于凑上几步，缓慢开口：“其实……我又想了想……”

“什么？”长野立刻回应，歪头笑着看他。

“最后一首歌，就保持原样吧。”坂本挠挠头，“我也总要努力唱一首。就算歌唱有瑕疵，反而也有临场感，说不定乐迷会喜欢这种呢……”

“这就对啦~ ”三宅大声道，“我们独立乐队，最重要的不就是真实嘛，只要是尽力的表演，大家肯定会理解啦！”

09

音乐节的表演大获成功。Sictory本就拥有井之原灵感天成的词曲，长野主持的精心编配更是点亮了所有听众的耳朵；坂本发挥还算稳定，华丽的台风为其增色不少；而冈田无可挑剔的高难度演奏更是让所有人称叹。

Sictory的名字在全国地下乐迷的耳中熟悉起来，大大小小的音乐论坛也讨论着他们的事情，演出邀请更是一夕之间多了起来，他们终于拥有自由选择演出的名气了。用着增加的收入，他们搬去了更好的住所和排练室，音乐设备也一应换了代。大家都沉浸在成功的喜悦中。

但盛名从来都伴随着夸张的吹捧与批评。讨论版上关于他们的言论也时常让尚不习惯这一切的成员们感到压力。某日他们表演结束，坐在吧台前饮酒放松时，突然有几人从附近经过：

“Sictory烂爆了。不就脸好看点，喜欢他们的都是小学女生吧……”

“也就骗骗不懂音乐的脑残粉。总之帅就行了……”

冈田起身，搭住了其中一人的肩膀。“你说什么？”

那人回头站定，上下打量这个沉闷的抗议者，认出是谁反而更加兴奋。“说的就是你啊！”他抓起冈田的手腕，“这纤弱的小手真能弹那么快吗？头发再留长点傍个富婆比较好吧？”

“——你他妈再说一遍？！”

冈田还没反应过来，倒是坐在最后的森田先按不住，像颗摆锤式地冲撞了过去。挑事者被推开几米远，连冈田也被冲得踉跄；森田恶狠狠盯着出言不逊的人，握紧的双拳骨节突起，仿佛下一秒真要打起来了。三宅忙扑上去，从身后紧紧抱住森田。

“剛！你冷静点！”

长野和坂本也绕过吧台，拉开纷争的双方。长野安抚着暴怒的森田，坂本冲那人教训了几句，便赶他们走了。井之原走向冈田，他拍拍小孩的肩膀，却没得到任何回应。垂下的刘海挡住了冈田的眼睛，他只是沉默地偏开头，看着装饰酒架后的镜子，并不平整的镜面映出扭曲的人像。

在闪烁变换的霓虹彩灯下，那双水润的眼睛蒙上了模糊的阴云。


	5. Chapter 5

10

频繁忙碌的演出让每个人都顾不上多想了。冈田又素来是个逼迫自己追求完美的人，于是他也埋首练习、随乐队奔波，任凭日子像车窗外的风景一般流过。音乐上的投入是有回报的，他从井之原那里听说，坂本似乎收到了某家热门电视媒体的邀请，正在商谈乐队上节目的事情。

在地下打拼多年的乐队，也许经此一役就将荣登地上了。他们或将成为万众瞩目的明星音乐人，艺术与生活都会为他们敞开新的大门。这希望像是一阵强心剂，每个成员又都兴奋起来，朝着新的目的地奔跑。

虽说有了新的期待，但已经签下的演出总归还是要演。大家早已习惯了live house的工作，除了要面对粉丝们日益增长的热情，其余与排练几乎没什么差别了。唱至压轴曲目，坂本停下来，对着麦克风清了清嗓子。

“一直以来……真的很感谢大家的支持。”

观众们在台下喊话起哄。地下乐队与乐迷的距离并没有那么遥远，爱音乐便都是朋友。坂本继续说下去：

“最近发生了很多好事，想和大家分享。”

“第一件是……啊，还在保密期！抱歉……这个还不能公开……”

成员与观众们都会心笑了。说到“保密期”，需要保密的也就那么些节目安排的事情，大家大致猜到方向，欢呼与叫好接连响起。

“还有一件……是我个人的事情。”

台下的观众充满期待，其他成员们也好奇起来，究竟是何事？连他们也没听说过。

“我……和长野，嗯，刚刚订婚了。”

台下瞬间沸腾起来，长野低下头微笑，森田和三宅也起立惊呼。但一片欢腾中也有笑不出来的人。井之原苦笑着用余光瞥向冈田，而背着琴的主音吉他手只是愣在原地，木然地眨着眼。外界的喧嚷变得混沌，整个世界恍如一场巨大的狂欢，而他被踹出了门外。只有手指磨着琴弦的隐痛刺激着他的神经，留给他些活着的实感。

“……那么，进最后一首歌吧！”

三宅激昂地敲响鼓棒，四次明亮的预备拍后欢快的合奏响起，冈田程式化地演奏着练习了无数次的音符，没有丝毫误差，却再也弹不出半点曲调里的喜悦。在渐强的吉他solo里，锐利的一弦划破了他指上的旧伤，几道粘稠的暗红色血痕抹上指板。

当灯光熄灭，人群散去，礼堂里空荡荡寂寥起来。乐队成员们打包收拾起各自的乐器，冈田拉上吉他包的拉链，背对着众人，轻声开口：

“我……不想弹了。”

他的声音太弱，在整理镲片的响声中未能传达。“你说什么？”

“我说……”他握紧拳头，“我要退队。”

11

众人都愣住了，转头看向他。坂本讶异：“怎么……发生什么了吗？也许我们能……”

“没什么！……”冈田兀自说下去，“就只是……弹累了吧……”

他索性连琴也不拿，大步向礼堂出口走去，推门便逃走了，留下其他人面面相觑。大家都在疑惑。“这究竟是……”

井之原撑着吉他，苦笑着开口。“他从没表现出来过，我也只好替他保密。可是——”他看向坂本，“他喜欢长野。”

真相从井之原口中讲出，在黯淡的礼堂中无声炸开。坂本长叹一口气，转过身去揉着眉心，长野惊异地抬起头，片刻犹豫后也向门外追去。

“我去找他！”

礼堂的门被震得咣咣作响，沉重的声音在室内回荡。剩下的人又愣了许久，坂本烦闷地凑上来。“井之原，你……认识别的吉他手吗？”

“哈？”井之原睁大眼睛看向他，“你不打算挽留一下冈田吗？”

“不……你冷静点。”坂本将手插进裤袋里。“这种情况就算留他，于他而言也只是折磨。更何况那么关键的节目……”

井之原轻蔑地笑了。他随手推开吉他，让价值不菲的电琴靠在墙边摇摇欲坠：“如果小准不在队里我也不会留的。”他深吸一口气，将每个字咬得掷地有声，“我喜欢他。”

语气里的火药味将坂本的情绪也激化起来。“既然你喜欢他怎么不早把他追到，这样大家都少些痛苦。暗恋算哪门子本事？老实说我早奇怪他怎么总缠着阿博。我可也是受害者……”

井之原没让他说完。年轻的气血冲上头顶，他一拳直朝着坂本的脸挥了过去。“你说话尊重点！”话音还未落，同样的一拳便回敬在他下颌，两人互相揪着扭打在一起。森田和三宅还没从接连的新闻中回过神来，想起去拉架，可人高马大的坂本和井之原哪那么容易拉开。冲撞拉扯中，麦架音箱缠着线路接连倒下，震耳欲聋的噪声连串响起。盛怒支配的二人乱暴纠缠着，发泄着一直背负的重担，每一击都狠狠地落下，在对方身上留下淤青。

他们一直打到彻底耗尽了体力，各自瘫倒在一片狼藉的地板上。井之原疲惫闭上眼睛，听见临侧坂本声音颤抖的哭号：

“到此为止了吗……Sictory……就到此为止了吗？！”

12

长野跑了许久，最终在冈田的母校周围找到了他。冈田靠着学校的围栏，坐在地上，双手抱膝，把自己的脸藏起来。长野停下奔跑的脚步，喘着气缓慢上前，在他身边坐下。

冈田从手臂的缝隙里瞥去一眼，见是长野，连忙抹了抹脸。“你怎么来了？”

“我来找你啊。”长野看着夜深无人的道路，“……对不起。”

冈田垂下眼，闷闷的声音含糊地飘出来：“干什么道歉嘛……”

“我没能察觉到你的心意。对不起。”

长野说得认真，冈田反倒低下头去，把脸偏向另一边。“……是小井说的？”

“嗯。”

气氛一时又沉默下来，他们听风吹过树叶，看飞虫在路灯下回旋。半晌冈田先开了口：“比起那个……祝贺你。”

“嗯……”长野尴尬地回复，“……谢谢你。”

冈田突然抬起头来，看着夜空，满不在乎地笑了。“跟我说说你们的事吧。你和坂本，是何时认识的？又怎么会在一起？我想知道。”

长野面露难色。“可是……”

“都已经是这样了！”冈田催促他，“至少，让我能心服口服地退出吧。”

长野拗不过他，只好从故事的开头讲起。一切从最初的那条街开始，他读大学时曾在那里的西餐厅打工，奏乐补贴生活。但不多久那家店也运转不灵，辞退了乐手，在为收入犯愁时坂本找上了他。“加入我的乐队吧。”坂本对他说，“我常在这一片听到你的琴声。嗯……有工资。不太多，但是……你考虑一下嘛。”后来长野才知道，坂本的所谓乐队那时也根本没有收入，他只是从自己的日常用度中分出一半，好让他放心生活罢了。

原本他也只把这当作办事糊口的工作，拿到词曲，按部就班地编配、弹奏。然而当他第一次听到坂本录制的演唱小样——即便是最简单的柱式和弦、粗糙的磁带录音，也全然掩不住华丽唱腔里的活力——他在封闭狭小的琴房里哭了出来。那是他在陈腐的琴谱、沧桑的学院乐厅中都从未见过的热情。他终于开始相信，音乐真的可以是金色，像阳光一样流动，熠熠生辉。

他当即撕毁了保守编写的初稿乐谱，调动所有的创造力重写了那首歌。从那之后他便全心加入了坂本的乐队，创作未有丝毫的保留。再后来，他们自然而然便在一起了。十多年里从贫困迷茫到小有成就，好像也只是一转眼的工夫。

冈田听长野讲着他的故事，本以为会痛彻心扉，谁知却并没有想象中那般难过。14岁时他想，等我再大十岁，一定要让你爱上我；可真的十年过去，他反而无意再争取了。那些成长的苦痛让他明白运数有时就是那么奇妙。他与坂本相差的不过是年龄、时机，但在最困难时与那个人遇见、陪他熬过迷茫岁月，这比其余一切都更有意义。所谓无缘，大概就是这么一件残酷的事吧。

“……大致就是这样。”长野轻声说着，独自惭愧地微笑，“为什么会和他在一起呢……也许，是因为很多年前，我早已被他的热情所救吧。”

冈田看着长野的侧脸，几分释然地笑了。“真好。”他说，“我也很替你高兴，是真心的。”

“谢谢。”长野看向冈田，“但是……小准接下来打算怎么做？真的要退队吗？”

冈田垂下视线，像是下定了决心那样，再度坚定地抬起头。“嗯。我从14岁就进了队，从来也没想过，自己究竟还能做些什么。我想出去走走。而且，再在你们身边呆下去，我也会很痛苦……我需要一段时间，来冷静一下吧。”

他直率地看着长野，直到那人又如往常一样，温柔地笑起来。长野抬起手，轻轻落在冈田的头顶：

“小准，确实成熟了很多呢。”

冈田笑着闭上眼睛，努力不让眼泪流出来。

13

“就送到这里吧。”

冈田拖着拉杆箱，来到了机场大厅，井之原一路送他，昨夜打架的淤青还留在脸上。二人面对站定，井之原又上下检查着冈田的行李装备，搞得即将远行的旅人不胜其烦。“好啦！我查过好几遍不会有遗漏啦！”

“那，那，”井之原又道，“钱不够用的话尽管联系我……”

“我有在储蓄啦！”冈田翻个白眼，“不过既然你都这么说了……必要时我会找你的。”

井之原长叹一口气，眼睛似乎愈发耷拉起来。“唉……没想到小准你真的要走啊……”

“只是出去转转。”冈田低头调整背包，“我都24岁，在乐队也有10年了。总该给我点时间，找找人生的可能性吧。”

“那倒也是……”井之原苦笑，“我们都会想你哦。”

“好，好。”冈田应付道，“我也会想你们。”

他握住行李箱的拉杆，想想又补充上一句：“对了，再找个吉他手吧。Sictory好不容易走到这一步，不要因为我放弃了未来。”

语毕，他终于转身，大步向前方走去。他过了安检口，混入人群之前，突然又听见身后有人高声呼喊他的名字。他转回身，看见井之原扑在栏杆上，伸长了上半身探过来，冲他夸张地招着手。他放声高喊，连五官也而扭曲到奇怪的地方：

“小准——！我想等你——可以等你吗——？！”

冈田倒退着，向后走着，轻轻挥手回应。他想笑着告别，可不知怎么，一时鼻子也酸起来。

“小井的话……就等吧！”


	6. Chapter 6

14

Sictory的星途，终究是到此为止了。

他们并没有再找吉他手。一起度过了十年的朋友，从少年长成青年，彼此也都成了家人，怎可能说换就换。与电视台违约让他们的名字上多了不光彩的一笔，他们生于地下，终究也在地下默默消匿。早几年间，音乐论坛里还有人会问起他们：“Sictory怎么突然消失了？”答案众说纷纭，有说成员不和、有说分钱不均，甚至还有说是双吉他手私奔跑路了。然而时间流转，那段曾经辉煌的记忆，也从所有人脑海中渐渐淡化消失。

坂本和长野还是按预定结了婚。他们办了一所音乐辅导学校，校址选在最初的城市、一幢视野开阔的河边楼房里。森田和三宅仍然在酒吧奏乐打工，好像他们天生属于狂野不羁的夜晚。至于井之原，在当地的一家音乐俱乐部做了经理，中转沟通乐队场地票务媒体，多方联络他总能吃得开。他仍在创作，写词写曲，但每一首都只是保存起来了。他不想卖出那些作品，也不想把它们交给别人编配。

在他的个人电脑里有一个文件夹，专门用来存放冈田给他发回的照片。似乎冈田自出走那天，就决意要踏上孤独的旅程，井之原只是偶尔收到电邮联络，至于其他成员他也问过，更是根本断联了。后来智能手机时兴起来，他就把那些照片存在相册里，时不时拿出翻看。从照片看来，冈田真的去了很多地方：登过雪山、出过远海；在第三世界的市集里拥挤流浪，与异国的教徒一起暮鼓晨钟……就连照片中的身影也有了变化，他好像逐渐变得健壮了，也晒黑了许多。井之原常想，现在的小准，究竟变成什么样了呢……

从分别那日，过了约有五年时间。然后有一天，井之原的手机响了响，一条信息横幅出现在屏幕上方:

准ちゃん：我明天回去

井之原瞥了一眼，立刻愕然大惊，连忙唤出app回复。回来？是要回来找我们？

那边空了几秒，又有新消息发来：“嗯，还是出发时的机场”

井之原捧着手机，突然慌了起来。朝思暮想的人就要回来了，心里却意外地开始不安，这到底是什么心态呢？

15

第二天井之原早早到了机场等待。航班没有延误，但左等右等总不见小准出来，直到一个留着小胡子的健壮男人拍了拍他的肩膀。井之原回过头，跟那人对视了一秒，惊得上身后仰叫出声来。又打量几次，还是只敢试探着确认：“小……小准？”

“不是有发照片给你吗。”声音还是熟悉的少年气，井之原这才敢肯定。冈田拉着箱子，转身要走，他忙追上去，为化解尴尬寒暄：“你终于回来了，变了好多啊……”

“都5年了还是原样才奇怪吧？是你太一成不变了……”

别的事情暂且放下，井之原带着冈田直奔街头，先让肚子回家。他们先去店里吃了牛肉饭，又坐在街边小摊扫荡杂煮，最后又在居酒屋喝到深夜。井之原喋喋不休地唱着独角戏，而冈田只是默默喝酒，偶尔回应，没一会儿就醉了。最后当然是井之原结了账，搀着冈田叫了出租车，跌跌撞撞带他回到自己住处。

关门打开灯，井之原计划着得给冈田收拾出一间客房。可卧室里绕一圈回来，只见喝多了的冈田就地而坐，从行李箱里拿出个帐篷正在组装。他只好冲上去阻止，指指天花板说，这是在室内呢。冈田仰头瞅了一会儿，木讷地说了句“也是”，便把帐篷丢开，睡袋顺势一铺，自顾自钻了进去。这高效率露营技看得井之原一愣一愣的。虽说有些待客不周，但他能安顿好自己，那就没什么要担忧的。井之原这样想着，便也去洗漱就寝了。

次日清晨，井之原自然醒来，穿着睡衣到客厅一看，才发现睡袋已经收了；冈田人在阳台，正端详着他养的花木。井之原找了件浴袍丢给他，让他去好好洗个澡，自己则去厨房准备早餐。一人份变成两人份，他一边切着食材，一边听见热水器点火运转、听见浴室传来水声，忍不住感叹起生活的美妙。他与冈田一直保有一种安全自然的相处方式，这样……大概也不坏吧。

他把早餐端上餐桌，空出手来给成员们群发消息：冈田回来了，昨晚住在我家。过不一会儿，冈田也擦着头发从浴室走出。往日套在他身上必然会拖地的浴袍，如今有健硕的上身撑起，也不那么显大了。冈田在桌边坐下，吃上早餐，问井之原乐队的事。井之原如实告诉他每个人的情况，冈田听完又是久久的沉默。半晌，才回出一句话来：

“我只让你等我，又没让所有人等我……”

井之原笑着宽慰他。缺了你大家总觉得少了点什么，这也是一致决定的，大家都愿意等。冈田这才继续用餐，似乎稍微安心下来。“我该找个住处，再去找份工作……”

井之原喝口牛奶，愉快地舔舔嘴唇：“就住这里也没关系哦，懒散休息几天也好。以前不是一直住一起嘛。”

冈田咀嚼的动作突然停了停。他咽下口中的食物，手中筷子画着圈假装不经意：“我说，小井。”

“嗯？”

“小井是不是……喜欢我？”

“……诶？！”

井之原愕然抬起头。他瞪大眼睛看着冈田，似不敢相信自己听见的话语。“你……你怎么知道的？”

“多少会感觉到吧……”冈田耸耸肩，“我又不是傻子。”

他又夹起食物，干巴巴地嚼几次，吮一口粥汤顺下去。见对面没有回应，他又道：

“不然……就在一起吧。”

井之原一时怔住了。他的手机似乎震响了几次，但此刻他早顾不上查看了。他喜欢冈田，现在仍然喜欢。可对方随口的提议却让他担忧。“小准……是认真的？”

冈田盯着盘里的食物，又是许久没有回话。井之原有些失落，才只反问一句而已……他打起精神，继续问下去：

“不过，小准也不是在开玩笑吧。”

冈田叹了口气。他翻搅着碗里的燕麦粥，又囫囵咽下几口食物：“抱歉，我没想开玩笑。但……”他搓搓上唇，“我也不知道。对不起。忘了吧。”

井之原苦笑，这场景他反倒比刚才熟悉，似乎自己早就习惯了一厢情愿的爱。“没关系。”他笑道，“谁都有犹豫摇摆的时候，这种事情还是考虑清楚的好。不要为了排解寂寞，也不要为了歉意或感激；一定要和喜欢的人在一起，这样才会幸福吧。”

冈田点点头，闷声埋头吃饭了。井之原呼出一口气，终于有空看看手机信息。点亮屏幕，扑面而来的成员们的“哦豁”“把握机会”看得他哭笑不得。他忍不住双手托脸，遮住嘴巴嘲笑自己：还把握什么机会！这不是刚把机会拱手送走了嘛！


	7. Chapter 7

16

冈田回来了的消息，把成员们的某段记忆唤醒了。井之原与他们的联络变得频繁起来，他们又开始谈起旧事，像是提及一场集体的年少野梦。直到有天晚上，长野给他发来消息：小快，不然我们大家再聚一聚吧。

井之原正坐在床上看书。他滑开手机，会心一笑：

办一场即兴演奏会？

长野的状态变成输入中。又过几秒，新的对话框弹出：好啊，可以来我们的学校。

井之原抬起头，构想着那天会有的场景笑了起来。但低下头再要打字时，笑容又渐渐淡去。最终他回复道：我先去问问冈田。

他走向分给冈田的那间屋，敲了敲房门。屋内传出闷闷的“进来”，他才旋转把手，将门推开一半。冈田穿着宽松的T恤与短裤，闭眼盘腿坐在床上，似乎在冥想什么，不急不缓睁开眼看向门口。“什么事？”

“难得你回来了……大家希望再聚一聚，想在长野的学校搞一场即兴呢。”井之原解释道，“你要不要去？”

冈田沉默了片刻。“我想想吧。”

他又把眼睛闭上了。井之原只好关门离开，回到自己房间。他站在敞开的门口发呆，床头灯的光芒晕在他的身上，墙角并排的两把电吉他仿佛在若隐若现的黑暗中注视着他。其中一把是他的，另一把是冈田的，冈田出走的这几年，井之原一直代为保管。他时常擦拭，定期保养，闲时也常常拿起弹奏，手感和声音都像他一直牵挂的那人。而此时此刻，那把琴好像又在呼唤着他。他走去将那琴抱起来，坐在床边随意拨动琴弦，六根弦一起清脆地曳动，仿佛颤动着屋内暖黄的光影。

有种奇怪的念头爬上他的胸口。他用指尖叩击着光滑的琴身：你说，我们是不是都要被他抛在身后了？

然而就在那时，远处开门的声音打断了他的忧郁。拖鞋行走在地板上的声音格外明晰，而后冈田随声而至，出现在他的门口。他直勾勾地看着井之原，像是下定了决心那样坚定：

“不为歉意，也不为感激。我去，琴给我吧。”

17

虽然不太明白冈田的话究竟是什么意思，但他同意参加，这就足够井之原欣喜。他迅速联络了其余的成员，又过了好几天准点下班的欢乐生活，搞得他的同事都好奇有什么好事发生——他要陪冈田练琴。比起仍在表演一线的森田三宅、投身教学的坂本长野，他俩可是数年都没有好好弹琴了。若是到了见面那天琴技落下太多，可就太丢人了。

长野他们把时间定在傍晚，那也正是学生们会来上课的时间。刚过午后，井之原便开着车载冈田一起过去，预先试音、帮忙布置场地。冈田和久违的坂本、长野二人拘谨地打个招呼，就坐到角落练琴去。过不一会儿，森田和三宅也来了，二人原本还打着呵欠，可一看到冈田立刻来了精神，围过去问东问西，摆弄他的小胡子、还有结实的手臂肌肉。井之原帮着当家的二人接线调音，回头看见那三人闹腾的场景，倒真有种回到过去的错觉。

黄昏降临时，他们的即兴演奏会终于开始了。往日的音乐教室如今被装扮成聚会的样子，曾经Sictory的成员们各自抱着乐器挤坐在小小的台上，台下随意围坐的是年龄各异的学生们，从小学到高中不等。教室正中几张桌子拼在一起，摆满了饮料零食。在这小场地里不便表演热闹、激越的单曲，于是他们选择弹些轻快柔和的爵士标准曲，让乐器成为主角，逐个独奏亮相。坂本偶尔哼几句，没他戏份时便跟节奏摇晃手中的沙锤，一边满场跑着帮孩子们递零食饮料。当年扛起一切的乐队总负责人，如今也已变成备受学生亲近的坂本老师了。

他们弹了一曲又一曲，演奏终止时窗外已现了夜色。有些年纪小的学生提前退场回家，也有的听不懂爵士，在教室里睡着了。但仍有一半学生享受地听到最后，还有些似乎早就知道Sictory传奇的地下生涯。坂本问大家，还有什么要问的吗？台下有学生发言：

“Sictory当时究竟为什么解散了？”

“没有解散哦！”井之原立刻开玩笑地应道，“你看，这不是还在嘛。”

台上台下都笑起来，但大家都明白问题的用意，这样的回复不仅糊弄不了学生，只怕也填不上他们自己心里的那一段遗憾。笑声淡去他们仍在犹豫着不知从何讲起，然而这时，冈田终于坐在高脚凳上，对那段往事坦率开了口：

“是我的错。是我那时任性了，才导致乐队没能继续活动下去。对不起。”

“具体的情况……可以说吗？”

学生继续追问下去，众人都安静下来，听冈田讲述那段往事。“该怎么说……在很长一段时间里，我一直在向往、追求着一样东西。但最后还是没能获得，知道自己不可能如愿了。那时很受打击，觉得自己实在弹不下去了，只想逃到别的地方去。于是，就退出了。Sictory的大家包容了我的任性，我非常感激大家……也非常对不起大家。”

“没那种事哦。”三宅坐在架子鼓后笑着劝慰，“我们也只是在等待一位成员。只有所有人都成功，那才是Sictory的成功。如果我们功成名就，却要你不得不忍耐痛苦，那根本不是我们想要的结果。对吧？

他看向剩余几人，大家纷纷点头，相视而笑，全然未有丝毫责备的意思。台下又有另一位年纪尚小的孩子发问：“冈田哥哥，身材变了好多啊。”

“这……”冈田尴尬地笑起来，他搓着指间的拨片，一时不知怎么回答，“这五年里我走过了很多地方，总之，发生了种种改变……”

就在他苦于应对之时，井之原突然发声，替他接过了问题。“那是冈田的年轮哦。”

孩子聚精会神地看向井之原。“年轮？”

“对。”他点点头，将满是琴茧的左手举至耳边，“就像我们刚开始弹琴时总会手痛，但坚持下去，磨出茧子就不再痛了，而到那时琴技也已经提升。我们每个人都背着这样的年轮，有的人长在身上，也有的人长在心里、头脑，这些看不见的地方。冈田的这些变化，是他痛苦过的证明，是他一路经历留在身上的累积。等到你成为了大人，也会找到自己独特的年轮的。”

井之原笑着答完，孩子若有所思地点了点头。一旁的冈田静静听着，不好意思地低下头，也笑了。他和那孩子的眼睛，都是亮晶晶的。

18

演奏会后他们送走学生，又清理了场地。成员们相互更新了联系方式，既然都已回归，之后又可随时联络往来了。二人坐进车里将要返程时已是深夜，小城的道路上几乎已没什么人。

井之原握着方向盘，冈田坐在他的副驾。“对不起。”他突然说。

“嗯？”井之原盯着道路，“怎么了？”

冈田不回答他的疑问，只是自顾自说下去：“谢谢。”

“等等……到底怎么了？”井之原实在疑惑，扭头看他一眼，“即兴时不是已经说开了？”

“还有……”冈田笑起来。咧开的嘴角和提起的颧骨，仿佛将轿车内的小小空间点亮。

“我们在一起吧。”

井之原听后挑了挑眉，看起来似乎也没太大反应。他瞟一眼冈田：“这次是认真的？”

“认真的。”冈田点头，“我一直觉得有愧于大家，今天便是想和大家把那些事认真讲清楚。不过，在说过了抱歉和感谢后，我心里还有剩下的感情。那一定是……”

“哦……这样吗。”井之原抿起嘴，不动声色地点点头，清清嗓子，又点点头，“我知道了。”

在下一个转弯的路口，他直接一个甩尾漂了过去。二人保持着微妙的沉默，一路无话直到返回家中。关上门还未来得及开灯，冈田被井之原从背后抱住，二人站在黑暗的玄关中，月光从窗口洒在他们身上。

井之原稍微屈身，伸长脖子把头埋在冈田的颈窝里。他嗅着冈田温热的气息，闷闷地呢喃。“真好……好像已经很久没看到你那样开心地笑了……”

冈田笑他，想要推开身后缠人的拥抱。“知道啦，我以后多笑就是了……”

“别动。”井之原偏不放开，撒娇般地请求他，“让我抱一会儿……”

冈田没办法，只好任井之原紧紧抱着自己。他向后扭头，看向难得任性的那个人，视线却与他对上了。于是他垂下眼，轻轻地闭上。二人皆向前几分，嘴唇终于碰在一起，从稍微张开的齿间探入，黏成一个温柔的深吻。小胡子戳着井之原的上唇，撩得他心里痒痒的。

分开时他微微喘着气。“抱歉……”他趴在冈田的肩膀上，“那里……站起来了……”

“道歉算怎么回事啊。”冈田失笑，“做点什么啊……”

于是他们终于滚到了床上。在井之原面前躺平时，冈田本还有些犹豫，但井之原趴在他身上，咬着他的耳朵低语：“我啊，可是早就想这么做了……从你未成年的时候。”那瞬间，仿佛有股电流窜过他的身体。似乎在这个人面前，他所有的伤痕经历都从身上褪去了，那人眼中的自己永远是纤细本真的少年之姿。一时慌乱过后燃起的是愈发强烈的好胜心，他顺手使出一招擒拿技，瞬间逆转局势，把井之原牢牢压制在自己胯下。

“这可不行啊……”他得意地俯视着身下错愕的败将，调情似的在他耳边撩拨：

“大-变-态……”

19

缠绵之后他去冲了个澡，热水带走疲惫，只留下久违的轻松。擦干身体，他看向镜中的自己，无意间又陷入沉思。那些肌肉附着在他的身上，将他包裹成与五年前截然不同的模样。而如今，自己究竟是否变成了理想中的样子？

井之原推门进来，又一次从背后将他抱住。“在想什么？”

“没什么，胡思乱想罢了。”冈田笑道。他从水池边拿起剃须刀，左右打量镜中自己的脸：“把胡子剃掉……怎么样？”

“咦！”井之原惊讶，低头看向冈田，“难道说，小准想要变回从前的模样？”

“才没有。”冈田吐槽，“只是吃饭碍事，不想再留罢了。”

井之原点点头，对着镜子里的映像傻笑。“都可以哦，不管小准变成什么样子，你就是你。”他放开环在冈田腰间的手，又轻轻搭上那对肩膀：

“我都喜欢。”

冈田低下头笑了。还没有吧——他心想，还没有完全变成理想中的样子，还不足够。但是他已经不再迷茫了。他终于知道有人爱着任何模样的自己，于是他也能够更加坦率，更加大胆的，向着值得追求的方向前进。

一定有一天，他会与理想中的自己相见的；

他们会与理想中的自己相见的。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了，哔哔几句。
> 
> 不知道通过这个大家能不能看出我的偏心，没错我就是偏黄担。2020才入坑，迷的就是壮壮准。觉得这个男人真是活出了我幻想中的人生。够幸运有家人疼爱，够努力在路上不断超越变强。现在我也正有些“离经叛道”地追逐着自己的梦想，于是总觉得多少能体会他的叛逆与固执。
> 
> 但这并非共情。我很清楚我并不认识他，我并不了解他，这只是廉价的自我代入。但那也无妨，因为这就是偶像的力量所在：投下幻影来鼓舞他人。而我也确实因此感到更有斗志。我希望他能更加幸福，希望好运继续眷顾被疼爱的末子；也希望自己能更加努力。虽不奢望成功，至少要努力到让自己无悔吧。
> 
> 最后感谢阅读！


End file.
